


Inherited sadism

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: background Soleil/Nina, i guess, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Nina was more like her father than she'd like to admit.





	

A field covered in bodies. Each one contorted in pain with arrows sticking out of their bodies. There was one person still standing, still alive.

She giggled. Their faces looked so wonderful. _Wouldn't it be nice to see Soleil's face in an expression like that?_ She thought, smiling, _oh I had a small knife, maybe next time I should-_

"Hello, daughter," Niles sang, interrupting her thoughts.

There went her good mood, "What do you want?" Nina spat.

Niles smiled, used to his daughter's antagonism, "Just wanted to congratulate you. Good work," he pat her head.

She swiped his hand away, blushing. She'd never admit it, but she did enjoy her father's acknowledgement, "Bye, Father," she muttered, walking toward camp, and returning to her fantasies.

Niles stood in the same spot, surveying the bodies, "How funny, she chose spots that would be painful and kill them slowly. A lot like what I used to do," he smirked, "those expressions are as delicious as ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This is... very short but meh. I enjoyed it


End file.
